Individual section glassware forming machines, such as are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119, dated May 23, 1933, comprise a plurality of sections arranged side by side. A baffle is provided on a suitable carrier arm and is generally lowered into position on top of a funnel through which the glass gob is initially deposited into the blank mold. Similarly, a blow head that is of almost identical form is used for final blowing. Each section is essentially a forming device for converting the molten glob of glass into a shaped article of glass ware. The carrier arm, for example, in its operation may be lowered into position directly against the blank mold, and in so doing must be able to rock to a certain finite amount so as to make proper engagement with the mold.
In the past it has been conventional to hold the blow head or baffle in position by means of spring loaded levers which pass through slots in a retainer ring and directly engage the upper end of the blow head. This type of arrangement, as seen in the Dahms U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,941, exerts a sidewise pressure on the blow head or baffle. The result of the sidewise pressure over an extended period of time tends to wear the bushing in the carrier arm through which the baffle and blow head holders pass, which is a result of the reacting forces, for examples, of the blow head striking the mold, rocking against the spring pressure of the lever, which in turn places a reactive force on the bushing.
To reduce this condition, the attempts in the prior art that have been made, of which I am aware, include the use of a pin that engages one side of the holder through the slot thereof that in turn will engage the groove in the blow head and prevent rotation thereof, and another attempt as seen in the Irwin U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,642, where the blow head is fitted with a protruberance to prevent rotation thereof, the protruberance engaging an arm with a fork at the outer end thereof.